Shadow of the Past
by Quidditch Cup
Summary: In an attempt to make himself feel useful, Capt. Jim Hawkins tangles with a stranger who's mysterious past leads Jim back to the one he thought he'd lost forever... *Ch 8 up* R/R
1. Welcome to Montressor

Shadow of the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
The crystalline shards of glass lay scattered about the room, mixed and mingled with mirror fragments. The petite, curvy girl looked around the room at her work, and finally, with a sign, dropped to her knees. It was then that she saw the glass-framed holo picture, and in an instant she had grasped it and was prepared to grant it the same fate as all the others had met. But in mid throw, she stopped and stared at the picture it contained.  
  
A happy little girl dressed like a tomboy sat on the lap of a tall, slim man who was gazing down at her with all the wonder a fathers eyes could hold. It was then that the tears finally came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, MORPH!" Jim Hawkins, a tall, dark haired man of nearly twenty two made a desperate lunge for the little shape shifter. "I want that back NOW!"  
  
Morph chirped and giggled as he zipped around the room clutching the tiny gold piece, fleeing through the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Morph!" Jim sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand. Nothing could stop the little blob when he put his mind to something. Jim tugged on his white Captains jacket and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Jim." Dr. Delbert Doppler greeted him as he reached the main dining room. "If you're looking for that blob of pink goo, I believe your search would be more prosperous in the kitchen."  
  
A cat-like toddler sat on the Doctor's lap, tugging on his sleeve and waiting impatiently for her breakfast. Across from Delbert was his wife, Amelia, clutching the other three toddlers. "Good morning, Captain Hawkins." She smiled. "I extend my congratulations on your new position."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Jim nodded as he slipped into the kitchen, where he was greeted with a hug from his mother.  
  
"Jim," Sarah shook her head. "I really wish you'd keep him out of here." She motioned to Morph, who was pestering B.E.N. by splashing him with the dishwater. "I really think that B.E.N. has enough trouble working without Morph around."  
  
Morph ended his game and in one swift move disappeared into Jim's pocket, dropping his precious cargo.  
  
"Thanks Morph." Jim fished the coin from his pocket and smiled sadly at it. It was the last piece of the treasure Silver had given him, and it brought back memories both good and bad.  
  
"Oh, Jim." Sarah pulled him out into the dining room and to a chair. "You've just got to learn to give him up. He can't come back, and you can't help him anymore. You did what you could and you need to accept that."  
  
Jim looked into her eyes and shook his head. "Mom, I know. It's just.it's just that sometimes.sometimes I wish that I could know what's he's up too, and be a part of it. I wish I could have helped him more.he did so much for me. I.I-"  
  
"Jim," He mother lifted his chin. "You did your best. Look what you've become! I'm sure he'd be proud, I know I am." Sarah stood and gave her son a final pat on the shoulder before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
  
Jim sighed as he rested his chin on his hands and stared out the front window. The rain clouds that had once been small and distant had darkened and were now looming closer.  
  
It had been on a day like this nearly seven years ago that he had been draw into the world of John Silver, a pirate who had grown to fill the spot in Jim's life left empty by a deserting father.  
  
Jim's reverie was soon broken by a firm tug on his pant leg. Looking down, Jim found the Doppler's son, a little pup that was beginning to look just like his father.  
  
"Hey Del," Jim scooped up Delbert Jr. and tickled his tummy, causing the toddler to giggle with pleasure.  
  
Del reached up and tugged at the collar of Jim's jacket just as B.E.N. tottered out of the kitchen carrying a tray heaped with food.  
  
Jim watched as the robot unsteadily made his way across the room to the Doppler's table and began to set out the dishes he'd brought.  
  
Jim suppressed a chuckle as he saw the Dr. realize suddenly that his son was missing, and before he had a chance to panic, Jim stood and made his way to their table.  
  
"Here you go, Doc." Jim handed the flustered father his wayward child and waved to other toddlers.  
  
"Oh Jim, thank goodness you found him. I only turned away from him for a second and the next thing I knew he was gone. But you know how it is with toddlers. They see an opportunity to add stress to their parents' lives, and POOF! They try it! Ah, the challenges of raising children these days."Dr. Doppler settled back into his seat and began helping Amelia feed the toddlers.  
  
Jim turned to head back to his table, but instead ran head first into B.E.N., who had stayed to watch the drama unfold. B.E.N. followed him as he made his way back to the kitchen. "You know, Jimmy, I have to admit that I'm glad I'm a robot. It doesn't bother me a bit that I'll never have to worry about watching dozens of little rascals run around.chasing them through the house as they destroy everything in their path.tucking them in at night and reading bedtime stories.watching them grow up and feeling the pride of a parent.ooooh, blast me for being a machine!"  
  
B.E.N. sobbed into his shoulder as Jim raised n eyebrow at the robot.  
  
"It's.it's okay, B.E.N., really it is. We like you just the way you are."  
  
"Really?" B.E.N. looked up at him, wiping a tear from his eye. "Even though there will never be dozens of little B.E.N.'s running around here?"  
  
Jim stifled a laugh and managed to portray seriousness. "Especially because of that, B.E.N. ."  
  
"Oh, thank you Jimmy!" B.E.N. launched himself at him friend and squeezed him hard. "You don't know how much it means to me that everyone accepts me just the way I am. You know, back when I was with captain Flint, which was like a hundred some years ago, but anyway, they always teased me and said that my worst faults were so obvious that everyone-"  
  
Jim pried B.E.N. off of him and colored slightly at the stares he was getting from the customers. "That's fine, B.E.N., you don't have to tell me."  
  
Morph, who had been trapped in Jim's pocket by the robot's embrace, emerged from his prison, and heaving a sigh of relief, melted onto Jim's shoulder. Jim shooed the robot back into the kitchen and patted Morph encouragingly as he stepped outside.  
  
Standing carefully under the edge of the roof so the rain wouldn't stain his uniform, Jim watched as a ship pulled out, and another smaller one came in for a landing. Ordinarily, he would have ignored the new ship, but something was odd about it.it was a much more sophisticated looking ship than usually stopped at the Benbow - the paint, fresh and spotless, was an odd shade of brown, and the flag flying on the mast was that of the Interstellar Academy - the school Jim had attended.  
  
As he watched, a lone figure descended the ramp carrying a shoulder bag and a small trunk. Through the pouring rain, he saw the being wave to someone on board, and immediately the ship began its launch.  
  
As the figure approached, Jim could make out exactly what it was.most defiantly female, and apparently human. As she approached, Jim glared up and the sky, and glancing sadly down at his spotless uniform, he stepped out into the rain to help her with her things. If he had learned one thing at the Academy - it was courtesy.  
  
"Here," He reached for her trunk. "Let me help you with that."  
  
She drew back slightly. "No, no thank you sir. I can carry it myself."  
  
"No really, I can help." Jim pressed her.  
  
She shook her head again and stepped through the door into the warm cozy interior of the inn, Jim trailing a few steps behind, a quizzical look on his face. But, with a shrug, he headed to the kitchen to get his mother. Maybe the newcomer would be more responsive to her.  
  
Sarah Hawkins, with her arms up to her elbows in soapsuds, started at her sons' entrance. "Jim! What is it?"  
  
"Customer, mom." He snatched a perp and bit into it.  
  
"Can't you take care of it?" Sarah dried her hands on a nearby towel.  
  
Jim tossed the perp into the air and shrugged. "I tried too, didn't help much, though."  
  
Sarah sighed and headed out into the dining room. As she entered, the girl, with the hood of her cloak now pulled back to reveal her frightened expression and mass of curly brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am." She stopped Sarah. "But could you please point out Mrs..Hawkins to me?"  
  
Sarah smiled down at the girl. "I'm Sarah Hawkins. Can I do something for you?"  
  
"Yes, yes." The short, youthful looking girl nodded. "I need a room, and I'm not sure for how long. I - I can pay any price. Do you have any?"  
  
"Of course. Jim!" Sarah hollered, and a moment later her son emerged from the kitchen, covered from head to toe in soap suds. "Jim!" his mother exclaimed. "What hap-"  
  
"B.E.N. happened, mom, and I can guarantee you won't need to mop the floor for a while. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, I was going to have you show this young lady to a room -" she motioned to the soaking girl standing beside her. "- but, I think you might give our visitor the wrong.impression."  
  
He scooped a handful of suds off and threw them at B.E.N. as he came out of the kitchen, then turned back to his mother. "I'll do it mom. Then I'll go clean up. Come on." He motioned for the girl to follow him, but avoided picking up her luggage for her.  
  
"I'm Jim Hawkins." He said as they ascended the stairs. "That's my mom you were talking to. This is her inn, I just stay here sometimes."  
  
The girl remained silent as the started up the second flight of stairs.  
  
"Hey, uh, I think we got off to a bad start back there. I uh, didn't mean to offend you or anything."  
  
He stopped in front of the door to one of their nicest rooms, just down the hall from where he and his mother stayed.  
  
"Here, this is the best we've got. Hope it's okay."  
  
She nodded as he held the door open, and as she stepped in, Morph zipped down the hall and into the room before her.  
  
"What.what is it?" She asked him, speaking for the first time since they'd been downstairs.  
  
"Morph!" Jim called, and the little creature quickly made it's way to him, taking just a small detour on the way to nuzzle the girl's face a few times, causing her to draw back even farther.  
  
"He's just a shape shifter, and he's friendly. I think he likes you already."  
  
"How very lucky for me." She set her trunk down and slipped off her cloak, revealing her nicely filled out, petite frame. "How much for the room, Mr. Hawkins?"  
  
"Wait, wait. None of that 'Mr. Hawkins' stuff. I'm Jim, this is Morph, and you are."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, and he noticed for the first time how odd they were. Their size, general shape and watery blue color were normal, but the pupils reminded him of Captain Amelia's. If her eyes had been bigger and almond shaped, he would have called them cat eyes, for lacking of a better word.  
  
Her words broke his reverie. "I'm Nik, and my last name is irrelevant. The price, please."  
  
Jim's forehead creased slightly at her standoffish behavior, then waved his hand. "Ah, I don't know. Depends on how long you're staying. Ask my mom when you come down to eat."  
  
She studied him, and for just a moment, the frightened look on her face faded into one of sadness, but it quickly returned. "Thank you, Mr. Hawkins, I'll do that then. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest."  
  
"Oh sure." He backed out the door with Morph in tow. "Just call if you need anything, and-"  
  
The door closed in his face, and Morph turned to give him a questioning glance as he muttered. "-just call me.Jim."  
  
**** thanks to my fellow authors, Morph and Merrys_girl for catching those mistakes.I think I fixed them!***** 


	2. Unfreindly Sort of Guest

Thank you all reviewers, I will finish it and yes, Silver DOES come in.  
  
Morning dawned clear and bright, showing no trace of the previous nights squalls.  
  
Jim Hawkins yawned and stretched as he tore himself away from his nice warm bed and slipped into some of his more casual clothes, choosing to forgo wearing his uniform. As he descended the stairs, and resisted the urge to slide down the railing, he noted that the dining room, which was usually vacant this early in the morning, had two occupants.  
  
At a table near the door sat the newcomer, Nik, and across from her was B.E.N. They seemed to be carrying on a conversation, and from the carefree look on Nik's face, her manner had changed rapidly from last night.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jim strode over to their table, but at his approach, Nik grew silent.  
  
"Morning, Jimmy!" B.E.N. beckoned him over. "I was just chatting with our newest customer here." B.E.N. stood and walked around to her side of the table, patting her head with this hand, a gesture which she appeared not to appreciate. "You know." He leaned on her chair. "She's actually a very nice person, although she's a little bit shy at first. I got to her though! And the next thing I knew, we were chatting like old housewives. Although.in my case I don't think it would be housewife, but anyhow, she's really interested in pi-"  
  
"B.E.N." It was the first word she'd said in Jim's presence all morning. " I don't think Mr. Hawkins really wants to hear anymore about me right now."  
  
Jim pulled up a chair. "On the contrary, there are a few things I'd like to know."  
  
B.E.N. elbowed Nik. "See I knew it!"  
  
Nik slid down slightly in her chair and knit her eyebrows, but nodded for Jim to continue.  
  
Jim yawned again, then spoke. "Well, I guess I can start with why are you up so early?"  
  
She colored slightly, but then shrugged. "I'm just an early riser, that's all."  
  
"I see.okay, so where are you from?"  
  
"Nowhere important."  
  
Jim arched his eyebrows slightly. "How about your family, where are they?"  
  
Nik sat upright. "That's really none of your business it?" She stood and straightened her oversized green shirt so it hung almost to her knees, and along with her loose khaki pants, completely obliterating the notion that she had any kind of figure at all.  
  
Jim also jumped to his feet. "Wait, I'm sorry, I was just wondering."  
  
"Wondering! Hah! What is this? Some sort of a question and answer session?"  
  
"No, I was just."  
  
"Well I'll tell you one thing, Mr. Hawkins; you wouldn't want me to answer your questions if you knew what I'd have to say. Trust me; you're better off not knowing about my family.in fact, you're better off pretending that I'm not here."  
  
Nik started to retreat to the stairs, but turned back and nodded to B.E.N. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, B.E.N. Id very much like to speak with you again."  
  
With that, she turned on her heels and headed back upstairs, leaving a dazed Jim and a glowing B.E.N.  
  
Finally B.E.N. broke the silence. "Well, Jimmy, I think you did pretty good. I mean, you can't win every argument, because if you could then there would be two winners in ever fight, and I'm telling you, that would be difficult to handle. In fact-"  
  
"Never mind B.E.N." Jim pushed in his chair and shook his head slowly. "I just want to help, to reach her like I was reached, but obviously I'm doing something wrong."  
  
B.E.N. opened his mouth to speak, but Jim cut him off.  
  
"Tell mom I'll be out solar surfing. I'll be back sometime before lunch."  
  
With that, Jim flung open the door and headed to where he kept his new solar surfer. As he readied it for flight, he looked up at the sky and shook his head.  
  
"I just don't think I can do it, Silver, I just don't think I can."  
  
The jets on the surfer ignited, and he was off.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
B.E.N. sat with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head in a high backed chair opposite Nik in her room. "Oh yeah, he had such a temper! And I'm telling you, the followers he's got now are no better, although most of them are in prison. From what I've heard, there's only one of them free, but I'm not on top of the gossip chain in any way."  
  
Nik chewed on her lip. "So you think I'm pretty safe, then?"  
  
"I'd say yes, definitely yes." He watched his foot swing for a moment, then returned his attention to her. "You know I'm sure Jimmy knows a lot more about these pirates than I do. After all, he spent several months in space with them and I only knew them for like, a day. Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"I can't." Her brows knit. "I can't bring myself to trust just anyone. You're different because you're a robot, and I grew up seeing robots every day.but after mother was killed, the only person I saw was the maid, and she was a crank."  
  
B.E.N. stopped and looked at her. "Your mother was killed?"  
  
Nik closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. B.E.N. could see even from a distance that they were brimming with tears.  
  
"Yes.yes she was. That's why I'm so afraid of the pirates, B.E.N., they-" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"-killed her!" B.E.N. exclaimed, watching Jim's reaction carefully. "And now she's worried because she thinks they might be after her!"  
  
Jim slowly turned his head and looked out the Benbow's front window. "That's silly, they're all locked up. But still.well, I don't know, but she'll tell me this herself when's she's good and ready. As for now, I'm all for some lunch."  
  
Jim stood and strode to the kitchen. After being greeted by an ecstatic Morph, he swung open the door and stepped in. To his shock, he found Nik, along with Captain Amelia and his mother, sitting at the small corner kitchen table.  
  
"What." his jaw dropped.  
  
"Ah, Capt. Hawkins, please join us." Amelia beckoned him over with her delicately gloved hand.  
  
Sarah Hawkins scooted closer to the Captain to allow Jim to fit a chair between her and Nik, but instead, Nik peered out at the darkening sky, stood, and smiled nervously.  
  
"Actually, he can just have my chair, I should be going."  
  
"Its fine, I'll just get a chair." Jim took a step towards the other table and reached for a chair."  
  
"No, don't bother."  
  
In an instant she had slipped past him and through the door, leaving it swinging on its hinges.  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked to Jim, while his mother stared at the door with her mouth hanging slightly open.  
  
Jim ran a hand through his hair as he sat. "I seem to have that effect on her. Every time I try to talk to her she leaves. She'll talk to B.E.N., but not to me."  
  
"There's defiantly something wrong with that." Amelia chuckled, and waved away the curious Morph that was floating near her shoulder.  
  
Jim sighed and slumped. "B.E.N. said she's worried about pirates or something, but she won't tell why. I-I just want to help, but she won't give me the chance."  
  
Sarah placed a hand on her sons shoulder. "Jim, sometimes you have to be patient. For some people trust doesn't come easily. And we have no idea what went on before she came here, except that she lived on a low-gravity planet. That much she told us, but you could've guessed that by looking at her."  
  
"How so?" Jim asked.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Jim, haven't you noticed how her hips and thighs seem slightly out of proportion with her upper body?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't going to say anything about it."  
  
"Good, but anyway, you don't get a lower body like that by choice. Low gravity does that to you, and she's trying to reverse the effects."  
  
"I rather believe she can do it." Amelia spoke up. "She has quite a bit of will power, but she's very uncertain about herself, and very untrustworthy of others. I'm quite sure she has a most interesting past. If only she'd give her last name."  
  
Jim shrugged. "All I know is that her mother was killed by these pirates she's afraid of."  
  
Amelia's ears perked. "That's the second time you've mentioned them. What pirates are we referring to?"  
  
Jim looked her in the eye. "Flint's crew, or his followers I guess. Nothing B.E.N. said seemed to convince her that they were behind bars and she was safe. It's got her scared stiff."  
  
"Poor girl." Sarah shook her head. "Lost her mother.than I assume something else happened, maybe with her father. That would explain why she is so much more open to Amelia and I than she is to you."  
  
Jim shrugged, and Amelia spoke.  
  
"For the moment I think it would be best if terminated this conversation before we develop any incorrect theories. Mr. Hawkins, perhaps you should try something a bit more simple than asking questions. Invite her along on some escapade with your metal man and the blob. Be friendly, not inquisitive."  
  
"Thanks Captain." Jim yawned. "But first, I think I'll sleep on it and let my mind clear a bit. Why do I feel like a spy?"  
  
Sarah laughed. "You, a spy? I thought that's what B.E.N. was for. But just remember, it's really not our business. Be careful what you say."  
  
"I will, mom, I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nik stood in her room, staring sadly at her reflection in the wall mirror. Her soft brown hair curled in all directions framing her baby face, highlighting the contrast between her hair and eyes.  
  
She tugged down her shirt and rolled her eyes as she glanced at her slightly wide hips and thighs. "The curse of low gravity." she muttered, and returned her gaze to the eyes of the mirror image.  
  
I can change it all.she thought, except my eyes. They'll be with me forever as a terrible reminder of what happened. With a sigh, she reached under her pillow and took out a small holophoto of a young woman of medium height with chin length brown hair, wearing a long dress of shy blue that highlighted the feature she shared with Nik - her eyes.  
  
Nik rubbed her neck and set the photo on the end stand as she plopped down onto her bed. "I won't let it happen again, Mom," she whispered to the empty air. "Twice is enough, I won't let you down."  
  
There's chapter two for ya. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated, and flames get nasty replies. I love advice and opinions, though - just be nice about it please, or Morphy here will cry. And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we? Thanks for reading!!!!! 


	3. A Day at the Market

Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! Here's Chapter three for you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nearly two days after his chat with his mother and Amelia, Jim, with Morph close at hand, descended the stairs bright and early to find Nik sitting at a corner table, as was becoming her routine.  
  
Before she could object, he slid into the opposite chair and gave her a ridiculous grin. "Hi!"  
  
Nik peered over the edge of her book and raised a skeptical eyebrow. Then carefully closing and setting aside the book, she propped her elbows on the table and gave Jim a near perfect imitation of his own foolish grin. "Hi!" That being done, she resumed her reading.  
  
Jim chuckled. "That was an odd greeting."  
  
She raised her eyebrows but her eyes never left her book. "Yes, it was, and I'll tell you something else about; it wasn't original, I stole it from someone else."  
  
"Was that a joke?" Jim grinned.  
  
She shook her head, still not looking up. "No, just the facts."  
  
Jim's smile faded and he leaned back in his chair. He glowered silently, staring at the tabletop and drumming his fingers to the beat of an old spacers tune.  
  
The morning crowd bustled around them, greeting Jim with a friendly pat on the back or a wave, but still he remained silent and broodish.  
  
After nearly a half hour of quiet Nik peered at him over the edge of her book. "Well?"  
  
He straightened. "Well what?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and closed her book. "There's obviously something you want to say, but you're waiting for me to ask you to say it - which I'm doing right now, so go ahead."  
  
Jim looked astounded. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Only on some occasions. Please, go on."  
  
He rubbed his jaw for a moment, and then leaned back, trying to act casual. "I was just.." He flopped his arm over the back of his chair. "..wondering if you'd wanna come get some supplies at the market with Morph and I, you know..to get out." Morph punctuated his speech by chirping happily "Get out! Get out!"  
  
Nik smiled at the little shape shifter, then turned her attention back to Jim with a questioning gaze. "You want me to go shopping with you? Isn't that kind of..boring?"  
  
"Nah," He waved his hand and shook his head. "Not anymore than reading all day."  
  
Nik sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I really don't want to.."  
  
Morph floated over to her shoulder and made his eyes just a little bigger..gurgling sadly.  
  
She held up her hand and let him settle onto it. "Oh alright..." She smiled at Morph as she tickled his side. "But just for the blob's sake. I can't resist cute things." She turned to Jim. "When are you leaving?"  
  
He shrugged. "Now, if you're ready. I've got mom's list, so anytime works."  
  
Nik gave Morph one last pat and stood. "Okay, let's get this over with, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The short cab ride to the market was uneventful with the exception of Morph's 'cab driver' impersonation nearly losing them their ride. When they arrived at the crowded bazaar, Jim motioned for Nik to follow him as he headed towards the quieter end of the chain of shops.  
  
"Mom usually shops down here." He led her into a store filled with bustling customers and cheerful salespeople, stocked with rows and rows of every imaginable food.  
  
"Lots of exotic stuff here.." Nik mumbled as she helped Jim choose purps.  
  
"Yeah.." Jim rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, a slight gleam in his eye. "What kind of food did you eat back home? Wherever that was.."  
  
She looked up at him suspiciously. "Ah hah, no the real reason for this trip comes to light."  
  
"No!" Jim said quickly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just.."  
  
"Nosy?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Forgiven." She returned to delicately squeezing the ripened purps. "Can I ask you a question now?"  
  
Jim eyed her. "Only if you'll answer one of mine."  
  
She frowned. "But - fine." She handed him the basket of fruit. "I'll go first. Why do you want to know about my past so badly?"  
  
Jim eyed the meat case thoughtfully as he pondered her question. "Well....to be absolutely honest, I have this really weird idea that because I was helped by someone, I need to return the favor. And the day I decided that, you came waltzing through the door in the pouring rain, looking like someone who's had it rough and could use a bit of cheering."  
  
Nik pointed to a slab of meat. "That one, I think."  
  
Jim nodded and turned to the many tentacled creature behind the counter.  
  
While Jim was conversing with the butcher, Nik glanced down at Sarah's list and headed towards the breads with Morph close behind, nibbling on something he probably wasn't supposed to have.  
  
"MORPH!" She scolded quietly but firmly. "Get that out of your mouth right now, you're going to get me into trouble."  
  
Morph chirped a response and gobbled the remainder of his treat in a single bite, zipping over and licking her face happily when he had finished.  
  
Nik rolled her eyes. "I guess that's on way of doing it. No more snacking in the store, okay?"  
  
Morph slurped her again and disappeared into a pocket of her dark brown, gently tailored pants.  
  
She grinned and patted her pocket lightly, looking down at the selection of bread and carefully selecting a number of loaves. It was as she turned around to see Jim coming her way with a wrapped parcel of meat that she noticed the little boy peering at the bread with hunger in his eyes. He was of a trunked, typically chunky species, but he had become wiry with either too little food or none at all.  
  
"Hey little guy," She dropped the loaves into Jim's already full arms, and knelt down in front of the boy. "What are you up to here?"  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes huge orbs in his emaciated face. "I'm just lookin' at the food, Ma'am."  
  
"Did your mother send you here to get something?" Nik asked him.  
  
"Oh, no." The little boy shook his head, causing his thin trunk to sway. "We can't buy any food, we don't have any money."  
  
"You don't?" Nik acted surprised. "How come?"  
  
The boy shifted uncertainly from foot to foot. "Momma says not to talk to strangers."  
  
Nik grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Nik Solo, what's your name?"  
  
Jim raised his eyebrows slightly, then looked down at the boy, who giggled and shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Andy."  
  
"There," Nik ruffled the small patch of hair on his head. "I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?"  
  
Andy shifted from foot to foot, but then shook his head. "Nope, so I can tell you, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The little boy kicked the ground with his toes. "Daddy got hurt workin' in the mines so he lost his job. And Momma said we can't take him to a doctor or we won't get to eat at all, so he never gets better, but we still don't get to eat much."  
  
Nik looked up at Jim, horrified.  
  
Jim shrugged. "It happens all the time. Mines aren't exactly the safest place to work, and sometimes the machines break down...." his voice trailed off as he shrugged again.  
  
Nik felt sickened. "Has your daddy seen a doctor at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And you don't have much money for food either?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Nik looked to Jim again as she stood and reached into her pocket, around the hidden Morph, and pulled out two gold coins; one solid and the other with a tiny hole in the middle.  
  
Jim gave her a quizzical glance, but she shook her head slowly as she knelt back down and offered the money to the wide-eyed boy.  
  
"Here, give this to your mommy and tell her it's for the doctor and food. Tell her if she needs more to come ask for Nik at the Benbow inn."  
  
"But we can't pay you!" Worry clouded his eyes but couldn't completely cover the amazement.  
  
Nik smiled down at the astonished little boy. "You don't have to, it's a present. Now go on, hurry home!"  
  
"Thanks!" He said, and started to scurry off, but Nik stopped him just short of the door.  
  
"Wait one second." She slipped over to the counter and spoke briefly with the shopkeeper, returning with a small brown bag full of sweets and candies. "These are for you, now go on." She smiled once more and waved goodbye as the child scurried out of the store with his precious bundle hugged close to his chest.  
  
Nik stood back and crossed her arms, grinning happily as she watched him make his way down the street. Turning back to the shopping, she nearly collided head on with a beaming Jim.  
  
"Sorry!" she jumped back quickly, nearly losing her balance. Jim reached out an arm to catch her, but succeeded only in dropping his groceries.  
  
Nik tried in vain to cover a smile as the shopkeeper peered over the counter down at them. She picked up the fruit as Jim grabbed the breads and meat, and stood. Morph, startled by the fall, zipped from her pocket and whirled around Jim as the shop keeper totaled their purchase.  
  
"Whoa, Morph! Take it easy there!" Jim snatched the little creature with one hand as he dropped coins on the counter with the other. Morph chortled happily at the sight of food and slipped from his hand as Jim lifted the goods.  
  
"Morph, come here.." Nik crooned to the shape shifter, who looked between the food and Nik with a torn expression. At last, he zipped over to her hand, where he gurgled happily as she tickled him.  
  
"Heh, heh." Jim chuckled as they left the store and headed out into the street, his arms full with the bundles of groceries. "Do you want to walk, or take a cab back?" He asked Nik.  
  
She shrugged, all the openness he'd seen in the store gone from her attitude. "I'd like to walk, but if you want to ride it's fine with me."  
  
"We'll walk." He smiled, and they did.  
  
They were nearly halfway back to the Benbow before Jim broke the silence. "Nik, ah,...." He pursed his lips. "What you did back there..that was nice, you know?"  
  
She looked at him, her face expressionless, but her cat-like eyes just slightly wider. "It was necessary." She looked down at her feet. "No kid should have to live like that."  
  
Jim opened his mouth to speak, but the though his words over again and furrowed his brows. "Yeah, you're right. Uh...back there..I don't know if you realized it but..." He shifted the bundles slightly. "Well..so you're names Nik Solo, huh?"  
  
Her face clouded over as she realized her mistake, but then she sighed, seemingly deflated. "No point in trying to cover it up now, I guess. Yes, that's my name."  
  
"Any relation to Admiral Hezekiah Solo, the explorer from the Naval Academy?"  
  
Nik's eyes shifted oddly, but she nodded. "Yeah..he was my father."  
  
Jim stopped and turned to face her. "Well why'd you try to hide it? There's no shame in a name like Solo, that's for sure. Your father was a great man! Everyone was sad when he died."  
  
"No.." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Not everyone." She looked up at him with a fire he'd never seen before in her eyes. "Not me."  
  
Jim frowned slightly as they resumed their walk. "But he was a wonderful man."  
  
"Hah!" Nik scoffed. "To you he was wonderful, a hero some say...but did you ever hear him speak of his family? Of my mother... of me?"  
  
"No..." Jim shook his head slowly, causing a stray lock of hair to fall across his forehead. "I can't say I ever did. He never mentioned anything but his work..."  
  
"Exactly!" she cried. "All he cared about was his work! He hated us, and even when mother died he didn't.." He voice trailed off, and they stopped as they reached the garden like lawn of the Benbow.  
  
She plopped down on a bench in the gazebo while Jim set down his parcels and took the seat across from her.  
  
She looked up at him, her catty Blue eyes brimming with tears. "He didn't care, Jim. He was never there for us, and once mother was gone, he got even worse. I - I saw him once after that, and only once. I was thirteen.and he sent for me to come to the Academy. But when he saw me - he saw my eyes, and in them he saw the wife he never cared about, the child he had neglected, and a little voice inside his head screamed 'Guilty!', and he knew he was. He became angry.very angry." She pounded her first on the hard wood of the bench, but Jim remained silent. "He - he sent me away, far away, to a planet with extremely low gravity. I think he was trying to make my body look even less like my mothers. Curse him!" She ran her hands through her hair angrily. "Ugh!" she leaned back against the bench and sighed, a lone tear running down her cheek. "But he couldn't change my eyes...You've noticed them, haven't you Jim?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, they're really pretty I think."  
  
"You think." She looked up at him, and he could see the tears had spilled over. "But he didn't. I lived with a maid and a service robot until last year when he died, then I didn't know what to do. I headed off for a spaceport and sat there, staring blankly at the wall until this...guy...just walked up and started talking to me, and wow was he odd looking.......an old spacer I figure. But, he recommended the Benbow to me, and told me to ask for a Sarah Hawkins, so even though it took me a while, I came here." She shrugged. "That's all really."  
  
She stood, and Jim followed suite, trying not to stare at the tearstains on her cheeks. "Hezekiah Solo.." Jim muttered softly. "Nik, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so badly."  
  
She turned her face away, her eyes hardening. "There are worse things in my past, Jim Hawkins, Believe me, there are worse things." She tuned on her heels and hurried away, leaving Jim standing with an armload of groceries.  
  
Morph gurgled and flitted about him head, not comprehending the situation. Jim sighed. "I wasn't careful like you told me to be Mom..." he whispered to the empty air. "But hey," He tickled the little shape shifter. "At least she called me 'Jim'" Morph zipped in a quick little circle and turned into a tiny replica of Nik.  
  
"Jim Hawkins!" he echoed happily, and Jim waved him away with a grin. "Watch yourself, Morph, someday that's gonna get you into trouble."  
  
Morph resumed his original shape and wiggled his tiny eyebrows mischievously. In an instant, he had a hold of one of the purps and was zooming towards the Benbow.  
  
"MORPH!" Jim took off after him, slowed by the groceries. "Just like old times, you little squid..." The chase was on.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Like it? Well, let me know! Reviews, criticism, etc is appreciated.  
  
To '.' Romance? Well..I hadn't really planned on it.  
  
To 'Reviewer # whatever' You'll see :- )  
  
To 'angie' I hope this straightens the confusion out a bit, but there's more explanation to come!!  
  
To 'Chef13' Thanks so much! I'll R&R your story ASAP  
  
To 'Happylittlemorph' Sorry about the Jim plushie.didn't know you already had one :-) 


	4. The Threat

Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!!! There's still more story to come!!!!!!!  
  
Nik lay in her bedroom late at night, staring up at the ceiling of her room and pondering the events of the day. All the talk of her parents had brought back floods of memories - some good, but most bad. She could see herself as a seven year old, right after her mother died, running towards her father.  
  
"Daddy!" The happy little girl hugged her father's leg.  
  
He brushed her off. "Not now, Nik. You know Daddy's busy. Not now."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Daddy, you're always too busy. Don't you have time for me?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and strode off. "Not now, Nik, not now."  
  
"But Daddy!" she cried. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
The only answer was the slam of the door.  
  
Nik frowned at the memory, then tossed off the covers. Her gaze settled on the holopictures of her mother that she'd set on the end stand.  
  
"Mommy." Nik muttered softly. "Why did you leave me with that....monster?"  
  
Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and puddle on the floor. She had no idea how long she sat there, but eventually, sleep came and covered the agony or memories.  
  
Nik awoke the next morning to a heavy knock on the door.  
  
"Come.." She mumbled groggily as she sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes.  
  
The door swung open, and in walked Jim with Morph at his shoulder, followed closely by a jabbering B.E.N. Nik's face flushed red and she snatched up her robe from a nearby chair to cover her pajamas.  
  
"Good Morning, Nikki!" B.E.N. greeted her in his usual hyperactive tone. "I've got a surprise for you!"  
  
Nik turned and shot a questioning look at Jim , flushing an even deeper red when she saw he was staring right at her.  
  
"Here you go!" B.E.N. thrust a tray into her hands. "I made you breakfast in bed!"  
  
Nik smiled politely. "Thanks, B.E.N." She turned to set the tray on the end table, only to find Jim examining the photo of her mother. She opened her mouth to object, but bit her lip quickly, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You're mother?" Jim asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"She was very pretty." He set it down and flashed her a charming grin. "Not unlike you."  
  
Nik rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned back to the robot. "Why the breakfast, B.E.N.?"  
  
"Ohhhh, no special reason. Just cause you're special!" He elbowed her in the ribs, and again she gave Jim a quizzical glance.  
  
"No idea..." Jim shrugged and sat on a nearby chair. Morph floated over to where Nik sat with the tray, and stared down at the food greedily.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" B.E.N. attempted to wave him away. "I didn't make that for you!"  
  
Morph blew a raspberry at him and snatched a piece of toast, chortling happily as the robot again snatched at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Nikki, I'll get you a new one in a jiffy!" B.E.N. disappeared through the door and left Nik and Jim alone to watch Morph munch his prize.  
  
"Sooooooo..." Jim said at length, leaning back ion his chair and raising his eyebrows.. "How is your day going?"  
  
Nik shrugged and offered Morph another bit of the ill-prepared food. The little shape shifter snatched it up greedily. "You've been here for all of it so you should know."  
  
Jim bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Uhhhhhh..listen, would you like to try soloar surfiung with me today? Just for a variety?"  
  
Nik's head jerked up as Morph continued to devour her food. "Solar surfing? You do that? And you're still ALIVE???"  
  
Jim looked confused. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Nik blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Back home it was illegal because of the low gravity. You get going to fast and too high..then WHOOSH, you're floating free in space - a dangerous thing to be doing."  
  
"You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
  
She looked up sheepishly. "I am. My best friend tried it once...almost got herself killed. Two weeks later her family moved away, they blamed me for it."  
  
Jim wasn't quite sure what to say. "I - I'm sorry...I take it that's a 'no' then?"  
  
"You bet it is." She stroked Morph gently, and the little blob purred happily and rubbed against her cheek. "Jim, why is it that you want to help me so bad?"  
  
"It's nothing, really. There was this one time a man named Silver helped me, and I want to return the favor."  
  
"So why now help him?"  
  
"I can't anymore...but I'll tell you about him later. I promise."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jim yawned. "Well, than what do you want to do? I mean you have to do something more than just spend the day reading and chatting with B.E.N."  
  
Nik's eyes widened dangerously. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, I just figured that you'd rather do something fun with me than stay here all day."  
  
"You figured."  
  
"Yeah..." His voice trailed off. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"You never asked, you just figured. Never considered I might LIKE staying here, never asked my opinion, just figured I'd rather spend my time with YOU."  
  
Jim opened his mouth to speak but closed it again slowly, thinking better of what he had been about to say.  
  
Nik stood and walked to the door, swinging it open and glaring at Jim. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Hawkins, but I think It's about time for you to leave."  
  
Jim's jaw dropped slightly, but he allowed her to usher him out, with Morph trailing a few feet behind.  
  
As the door closed behind him, Jim sighed. "She forgot to call me 'Jim'."  
  
Morph floated near his shoulder and chirped. "Jim!"  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Morph, now go tell her that."  
  
"Okay, aye, aye!" Morph zipped under the door before Jim could say a word in protest.  
  
"Morph!" Jim slapped his hand on his forehead. "It was a figure of speech." He sighed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found B.E.N. singing happily and washing dishes.  
  
Jim listened to the song for a minute, then frowned.. "B.E.N., what are you singing?"  
  
"Oh, hi Jimmy! It's just a song. Why, do you like it?"  
  
Jim snickered and snagged a slice of toast. "Yeah, sure."  
  
B.E.N. stumbled through a few more verses, happily scrubbing away at dishes during memory gaps.  
  
"B.E.N.," Jim said around a mouthful. "You don't know that song very well, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, Jimmy. I don't know it at all, yet. I'm making it up as I go along!"  
  
Jim swallowed. "That's what I though."  
  
At that moment, Morph zipped into the kitchen, followed shortly by a disheveled Nik.  
  
"Come back here you little blob!" She snatched at him, but he slipped through her fingers and chortled happily.  
  
"Little blob!" He echoed as he squeezed between B.E.N. and Jim.  
  
Nik stopped just short of knocking down the robot and glared at Morph. "Someday I'll get you back for that." She smiled as he floated back over to her and cooed as he nuzzled her cheek and tangled himself in her shoulder length hair. "Oh, suuuure. You think I'm a pushover, don't you?" She tickled him with a finger and he chirruped happily. "Okay," She nodded, "So maybe I am, but don't spread the word."  
  
Jim studied her as he chewed his last bite of toast. "Hey, uh, Nik I'm sorry. What I said back there was kind of selfish."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smirked ever so slightly. "Is that all you ever do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apologize. You ask forgiveness for everything you say. Did it ever occur to you that I might have been the one at fault?"  
  
Jim started to speak but she cut him off.  
  
"Forget it, Jim." She laughed at the bewildered look on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help around here?" She looked over to where B.E.N. was standing and washing dishes, or trying to wash dishes. "Would those maybe get done faster if I helped?"  
  
Jim shook his head. "No, you don't have to-"  
  
"But I want to." She slipped over to B.E.N. and took the scrubber from him. "Here, I'll do this. Go have some fun, do something enjoyable. Break something and put it on my tab."  
  
Both Jim and B.E.N. now wore bewildered looks.  
  
"Wow....." Jim grinned. "What a change."  
  
B.E.N. was ecstatic. "Oh thank you, thank you Nikki-"  
  
"Nik."  
  
"-Nikki! No one's ever wanted me to have fun at their expense before! I'm so.touched." He wiped an oily tear from his eye with a metal finger. "Awwwww! I just wanna hug you!" He launched himself at her and squeezed her tight, yanking her arms from the sink and sending soapy water and the scrubber flying right into Jim's face.  
  
"Jim?" Nik said uncertainly as B.E.N. cried into her shoulder. "Uhhh."  
  
He grinned as he threw the scrubber back at her. "He does that all the time, get used to it."  
  
"Yippee." She rolled her eyes and tried to dodge the scrubber, but B.E.N. prevented her from moving very far in any direction. "Okay, B.E.N., you can let go now."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He straightened up and looked at Jim. "Jimmy, how'd you get wet?"  
  
Jim sighed as he stepped up to where Nik was eyeing the robot carefully.  
  
"B.E.N.," She said. "Don't ever do that again, okay?"  
  
But B.E.N. was already out the door.  
  
She picked up the scrubber off the floor and plunged her arms back into the sink full of dirty dishes. Jim peered over her shoulder as she hummed a tune. After a moment, she turned her head just enough to get a clear view of his face, and grinned.  
  
"Jim, if you don't move, I think I'll feel obliged to splash a little of this water on you."  
  
Jim's eyes grew playful. "You already did.but you wouldn't dare try it again."  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Her eyes assumed a look nearly identical to his as she sent a handful of water flying his way.  
  
"Hey!" He jumped back and armed himself with a half full glass of water that was sitting on the table behind him. He cocked and eyebrow slightly and swirled the water in the glass. "Bring it on."  
  
Sarah Hawkins sat chatting pleasantly with the Dopplers in the dinging area when she heard the gleeful shouts and splashes from the kitchen.  
  
Dr. Delbert Doppler leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "I just left my children with a babysitter, Sarah. I'm not going to go check on yours."  
  
Sarah sighed and Amelia perked up her ears as the shouts grew louder. "I'd rather like to see what's going on in there. It must be an all out skirmish by the sound of it. Come along, Sarah, let's, as they say, 'crash the party'."  
  
They rose and made their way to the kitchen door. The moment they stepped through, the water fight inside stopped.  
  
Both Sarah and Amelia looked at the two sopping wet people and burst into laughter.  
  
Sarah shook her head as she watched them both shrug sheepishly. "Let's get back to breakfast, Amelia." The captain slipped through the door first, and Sarah turned to look at them both before she left. "Was that fun?"  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"Good." She smiled. "Because guess who gets to clean it up?"  
  
Their moans followed her back into the dining room.  
  
Nik leaned on her mop as Jim flopped onto a chair.  
  
"This has been a fun morning, huh?" Jim chuckled.  
  
Nik dropped the mop into the bucket and sat across from him. "Actually, yeah. I haven't had a chance to enjoy myself like that for a long time." She paused and peered around the kitchen. "Where's Morph?"  
  
He gestured towards the door. "In the dining room begging for food. That's where he always is at meal time. It's B.E.N. I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't be." She grinned. "I have enough upstairs to pay for anything he could possible break."  
  
Jim smiled. "Ready for some lunch?"  
  
"I'm not really all that hungry."  
  
"But you didn't even eat breakfast!"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't typically eat that much. And when you're trying to shrink back to normal size, foods' even less important to you."  
  
Jim frowned. "Well as long as you're here, you're going to eat. And don't worry about you hips, you've only been here a week and already they're smaller. They were never that big to begin with."  
  
She perked up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." He stood and stretched. "I'll toss something on the stove, then I have something to tell you."  
  
"Whatever." Nik sighed and sank back happily into the chair.  
  
A minute later, Jim returned and resumed his seat. "This is good news." He smiled. "Remember when I promised to tell you about Silver?"  
  
"Yeah." She opened one eye and peered at him.  
  
"Well, I think you should know that Silver is the last remaining member of Flint's crew."  
  
That got her attention. "How do you know so much about him?"  
  
Jim smiled sadly. "You remember that incident a few years back when Treasure Planet was found?"  
  
Nik nodded.  
  
"Well that was me. I was the boy who saved the ship.and Silver.well, I was the one who let him go."  
  
"What?" Nik frowned and sat upright.  
  
"He- he was like that father I never had, Nik. He's a good guy, really. You've got noting to worry about. Trust me."  
  
She studied him for a moment, then smiled slowly. "I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just as he turned back to the stove, B.E.N. burst through the door, waving a letter.  
  
"B.E.N., you're back!" Nik stood. "How much did your morning off cost me?"  
  
The robot hurried across the room and shoved the letter into her hands. "There's not time for that now! You got a letter from the Academy!"  
  
Nik's brow furrowed as she tore open the letter to find another one enclosed inside. She glanced down at the manuscript and frowned. "It's been forwarded by the Academy. Someone sent it to them so they could sent it to me."  
  
With trembling fingers she pulled out the sheet and read its contents. As she read, her face paled, causing Jim to wipe his hands on a towel and rush over. Before he reached her, she slammed the letter down on the table and glared at him.  
  
"Safe, huh? It sure looks like that now."  
  
Nik fled the room and Jim stared after her, puzzled. He glanced at B.E.N., then at the letter, finally picking it up.  
  
"Nikole Solo," He read aloud. "Don't get too comfy and relaxed, we're onto you. Count every minute as your last..."  
  
Jim sighed and looked to B.E.N. and sighed. "Things are really starting to get interesting around here..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's my sad attempt at a cliffhanger.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers.  
  
Winchester: Shhhhhhh don't blab :- )  
  
Wolfarine: Thanks so much! I actually have lots of trouble writing Jim...  
  
Alyde11: Yay Kudos! :- ) I still need to R&R your newest chapter..  
  
Chef13: Bring on your next chapter! Can't wait for it!  
  
Happylittlemorph: Using my story to recruit for an RPG.tut tut, well actually it's a good RPG so I'll forgive you. :- )  
  
Glad to know you all actually like this story! I was a bit worried for a while there! Anyone else who has a story they want me to R&R just tell me and I will. Thanks a bunch guys!! 


	5. Off to the Spaceport

Okay, All, here's Chapter Five!!! Sorry it's so short...kinda gooshy too. Ah, well, Chapter six is a lot longer - and finally we see a bit of action!!!!!!!! R&R, I thrive on criticism.  
  
B.E.N. found Nik in her room, eyes closed, balanced precariously on her hands and resting her body against the wall.  
  
"Hello B.E.N." She said as she entered, her speech slightly slurred.  
  
B.E.N. let the door swing closed and studied her carefully. "You know, I don't mean to pry.but I'd really like to know what you're doing."  
  
She remained motionless. "Letting all the blood in my body rush to my head. Helps me think clearly for a few minutes. Then I pass out and forget everything I thought of. Works like a charm every time."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if you just held your breath?" Jim's voice caused her to open her eyes and turn her head - ultimately resulting in her loss of balance.  
  
"WHOA!" She tucked her knees and rolled gracefully to a stop at his feet.  
  
"Wow." He peered down at her bright red face. "Impressive."  
  
"Cat-like reflexes." B.E.N.'s eyes widened. "Faster than a speeding solar surfer, able to-"  
  
"Fall flat on her face in a single bound." Nik finished his sentence and shot him an odd look. "Faster than a speeding solar surfer?"  
  
B.E.N. shrugged. "I was caught up in the moment."  
  
Both Jim and Nik just stared.  
  
"Eh heh, heh, yeah." He tugged at the metal around his neck. "I uh, I think I'll be going now." He scooted sideways to the door and slipped out quickly, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Jim brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and offered Nik his hand. "I see you're all packed."  
  
She ignored his outstretched arm and hopped to her feet. "Well we know your eyes work, don't we?"  
  
She turned her back on him and Jim frowned. "Hey, what happened here? A while ago we were buddies, you trusted me. Are you going to let that dumb letter turn friendship into hatred?"  
  
She shook her head, causing her thick brown curls to sway. "Not hatred, Jim." She turned to face him, and he saw the tears welling in her eyes. "I made a mistake, and now I'm paying for it."  
  
"What mistake?" He made his way to her side and rested his hand on her trembling shoulder.  
  
Nik glared down at his hand and brushed it off. "Please don't do that."  
  
"Okay, I won't. Now please answer my question." He looked down into her eyes. "Please."  
  
She looked away. "I learned along time ago that I was meant to be alone and friendless in the universe.but when I came here." Her voice trailed of, and she cleared her throat. ".I thought maybe I was wrong. I felt like I belonged here, you know? I knew everyone here cared, and like a fool, I trusted them. I got this crazy idea that no one could harm me while I was here.but I was wrong, and I need to leave.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm in danger.I'm a danger. They could kill all of you just as easily as they can me."  
  
Jim sat down on the edge of the bed and smacked the wall with his open palm. "No."  
  
She frowned. "No what?"  
  
"No you're not going."  
  
Nik wiped a tear from her eyes and turned away, exasperated.  
  
"Listen to me!" He jumped up and grabbed her arm. "We're your friends here, we care about you. You are not going to run off and leave us wondering if you're dead or alive. You are not going to walk out us, on me. Everyone I've known has left.and I'm not adding your name to the list. I won't let you do it, you hear me? I won't."  
  
He released his grip on her arm and let the silence stretch on. The minutes ticked by, and yet she didn't speak. Finally Jim could stand it no longer. He turned her gently to face him, and saw the reason for her silence; she was crying.  
  
"Nik?" His eyes grew gentle.  
  
She looked up at him, her gaze heartrending. "No one's ever cared enough to tell me 'no.'" She choked back a sob. "I don't even know what to say."  
  
Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and Jim resisted the urge to join her. Taking her gently by the shoulders, he began to draw her into a hug, but she pulled away and backed up against the wall. "No." She shook her head. "Don't touch me. No one can hug me."  
  
Jim looked confused as he fished his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Why?"  
  
Her cat like eyes grew larger, and the tears that had just ceased welled up in them again. "The last person who hugged me was my mother. No one could compare to her."  
  
Jim closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I-I just want you to know something, Nik. We may not match up to your mother, but we care about you. My own mother has spent hours fussing about you, Morph adores you, B.E.N.'s obviously crazy about you, and I'd go out on a limb for you anytime."  
  
She studied him closely for a minute, then slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."  
  
Jim smiled and held up a letter. "Good. Now guess hat this is."  
  
Nik shrugged. "I have no idea, really."  
  
His smile widened. "It's from the Academy. My ship is ready for inspection. I have to head up to the spaceport to check it out. How'd you like to come along?"  
  
Nik chewed on her lip for a moment, then nodded. "Why not."  
  
"Great." Jim stepped towards the door. "Be ready in about an hour, okay?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Her eyes followed him out the door, and even after he had gone she stared at the spot where he'd been.  
  
"You're treading in awfully deep water, James Hawkins, and you have no idea what's lurking in the depths...."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go! Another Lame cliffhanger. Sorry for that.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Keep them coming, the less I get the less I write :-( Happiness for Silver fans in the next chapters! 


	6. Saving the Hawkins Some Trouble

Sorry the update took so long! This is a short chapter, with not much in it plot wise - but the explanation is coming up soon! Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early the next morning that their transport ship docked at the Montressor Spaceport, but already it was bustling with assorted denizens of various trades - some of them respectful, and others not so revered.  
  
Jim came off the transport, dressed in his clean pressed uniform, with a smile plastered on his face and an unnatural hop in his step.  
  
Nik followed behind, wearing a lavender dress and a broad grin. "I told you not to drink that last cup of coffee, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, yes, you did, now don't rub it in. Where in the world am I going to find a bathroom here? A clean one, preferably."  
  
She chuckled. "Just stop in any bar or inn, I'm sure they're bound to have one. And while you're taking care of that I'll order you another cup of coffee."  
  
"Why you little-" He turned around quickly - too quickly, and she ran right into him.  
  
"Oof!" The collision didn't even budge him, but Nik ended up almost flat on her back.  
  
He took a step forward to offer her his hand, but she motioned him away. "Don't step on my dress!"  
  
"Sheesh!" Jim took a step back, helped her up, and watched as she examined her hem.  
  
"Just because I don't look good in this dress doesn't mean I don't like it."  
  
Jim sighed. "Nik, it looks great on you. I'm not the only one that thinks so - that guy on the transport thought you looked cute too."  
  
"Oh no." She waved a finger at him. "You said 'you look cute', but he said 'your butt looks cute.' There is a difference."  
  
Jim laughed quietly as they continued on. "I don't think so."  
  
"So you're saying if some everyday floozie said to you, 'hey handsome, your butt looks cute', you'd say 'thanks!'?"  
  
Jim smiled. "Well I guess when you put it that way.but I certainly wouldn't knock him like you did that guy. I figured you were going to get us kicked of the transport."  
  
Nik stuck her tongue out at him as they stopped in front of a halfway respectable looking pub. "Hurry up and go, Jim. We don't want you to be late to your first day on the job."  
  
"Aren't you coming in with me?" He asked.  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "What?"  
  
Jim looked abashed. "I mean, into the building not the.oh come on."  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. While he was using the facilities, she studied the occupants of the room carefully. Men with large bellies sat with girls on their laps who were wearing less clothes than most of them should have been. Drunken sailors laughed, cheered and fell off their stools at the bar while the bartender poured drink after drink.  
  
"So much for halfway respectable." she muttered.  
  
But there was one man in the corner though.she thought she recognized him, but his right half was covered by shadow. She strained her eyes to see if she could make out his face, but Jim came back before she really had a chance.  
  
"Come on," He grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here."  
  
She followed him quickly, but for some reason, the sight of that man kept nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
They arrived shortly at the docking berth where Jim's ship awaited his inspection. A skeleton crew of spacers and various workers had readied the ship and were scattered around the deck.  
  
"Mmhmm." Nik said distractedly as she stared up at the tall mast. "What's the name of this ship, Jim?"  
  
"It doesn't have one yet." He shrugged as they made their way to the boarding ramp. He stopped her at the edge of it before she could descend. "Nik." He looked into her strange eyes and his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him quizzically.  
  
"I know what I want to name it. I really do." Jim tugged on he arm and pulled her up the ramp.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SILVER..." He grinned, pretty much to himself. "I'll name her the SILVER. That's a good name for a ship, eh?" She didn't respond and Jim turned around to see what she was up to.  
  
"Nik!" HE shrieked as he saw her leaning over the short rail that ran the length of the ship. "Watch it! You're not indestructible you know!" He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the rail, to no avail.  
  
It was then that he noticed the expression on her face. Her cat like eyes were clouded over and her features looked as if they'd been chiseled out of pale stone. Her eyes were focused on a spot not far from the ship, but from this vantage point, Jim couldn't make out whatever it was that she saw. It's those eyes...m thought to himself...I wonder what else they see that I can't.  
  
A moment later, Nik snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. "I...I shouldn't be here Jim. I've gotta leave now." She looked down at the hand he had placed on her arm and shook it free. "I don't want to endanger you too."  
  
She took a step away, but he blocked her path. "Now hold it just a moment, Miss Solo, you're not getting away so easily this time. What did you see?"  
  
Nik's eyes flashed. "Nothing, now please let me by."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm not as dumb as I look." He brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "Now what was it?"  
  
She glanced down, then leaned against the rail. "Some thing I thought I'd escaped. Or someone. A shadow, that's all it was. Now please let me go, Jim, it's for your own good." Again she tried to slip by, but he blocked her.  
  
"Not until you explain that statement."  
  
Nik opened her mouth to object, but then slumped against the rail. "I -"  
  
Her words were cut off by a cry from the area of the loading ramp.  
  
"Put a hold on that thought, Nik," Jim patted her shoulder as he turned away. "I'll be right back."  
  
As she watched him disappeared into he newly formed crowd around the ramp, Nik sighed. He really did have no idea what he was messing with, and he could end up in a world of hurt. She straightened the sleeve of he lavender dress and stepped towards the ramp. Maybe if she slipped away now she could save both herself and Jim the trouble of sorting out her thoughts..and her past.  
  
Without making a sound, she slipped into the crowd and down the ramp, trying her best not to think of what she was doing. She'd been cornered. The whole day had been a terrible nightmare. The man in the pub, the sight at the dock - the truth would come to light sooner or later, she knew, but better later. And if that meant she had to disappear entirely from the lives of the Hawkins family, she'd do it, no matter how much they'd come to mean to her. It would save then trouble and hurt, and most likely it would keep them out of the danger she posed if they found out the truth.  
  
She paused a few hundred yards away and looked up at the ship, Jim's beloved SILVER.  
  
"Goodbye, James Pleiades Hawkins. I'm sorry it has to end this way...but it'll save you a good bit of trouble in the future..."  
  
Then, with a heavy heart, Nik turned her back on the ship, on Jim, and on the people who had come to mean so much to her in short a time.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Nik!" Jim hollered as he peered around the deck. The issue with the screaming crewman had been resolved - he dropped a crate of cleaning supplies on his foot, or what served as his foot - he was far from human.  
  
"Where is she.." He mumbled to himself as he glanced around the ship. "She couldn't have just...." His voice trailed off. "..disappeared. Dang it!" He slammed his fist on the hard wood of the main mast. "I am such an idiot." Jim cursed and set off towards the ramp. As he hurried into the crowd at the spaceport, madly shoving his way through the crowd with no specific idea where she'd gone in mind, he recalled his mother once saying 'Jim, take the time and think things over. Fools rush in, and don't you forget it.'  
  
Jim grinned to himself as he caught sight of a short being clad in lavender ahead of him. "Well, mom, I guess that makes me a blasted fool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, chapter six! There's more to come, I'll probably update within the next day or so. Sorry for no pirates in this chapter - but they'll be in the next, that I can guarantee! R&R people! Thanks for reading!!! 


	7. Enter Pirates, Exit Friends

Yay!! Chapter Seven is up!!! Here are the pirates for y'all, although they're kind of in a bad way at the moment... but all will be revealed in due time :-)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Jim pushed his way through the crowd, Nik was already far ahead of him. He rushed on after her, trying to be a gentleman, but shoving when necessary. Finally he caught up with her, in a shadier area of Montressor Spaceport.  
  
"Nik, what is the matter with you?" He grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Jim!" She looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your life, probably." He glanced at the various denizens glancing their way with unpleasant looks. "Let's get out of here first, then you can explain yourself."  
  
Nik planted her feet firmly on the ground. "No."  
  
Jim raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You'd rather cause a scene in THIS area of town?"  
  
She glared at him defiantly. "I can't go back."  
  
Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What is up with you? Yesterday, you were fine and now you're talking like if you stay you'll bring doomsday with you!"  
  
His raised voice attracted even more unwelcome attention.  
  
"Jim, please!." Her eyes softened. "I...I just can't tell you. I don't want you to end up in the same trouble I am."  
  
"What trouble? I...."  
  
His comment was cut short by a sizzling bolt of energy hitting the ground not a yard from his feet.  
  
"Get down!" He push Nik bodily behind a stack of broken cargo crates. "What the.."  
  
"Shhhhhhh," She clamped a hand over his mouth. "We've got to get out of here now! I knew something like this would happen!"  
  
They slipped out from behind the crates, and the instant they were in view, lances of energy shot out at them from all directions.  
  
The two scurried quickly across the open dock area and slipped into the crowd with the shouts of their pursuers ringing in their ears.  
  
"In here!" Jim yanked Nik into a shady looking setup masquerading as a second class pub. Once inside, they slipped behind the counter, much to the protest of the bartender, but a couple bucks from Jim's pocket fixed that easily enough.  
  
It was a tight squeeze for both of them to fit, but the sound of angry shouts and the cries of their pursuers quickly banished all thoughts of discomfort.  
  
The room instantly grew silent, and they creak of the hinged door as it swung open seemed to be the only noise Jim could hear - besides Nik's rapid breathing. He covered her mouth gently with his hand and looked to him, here wide blue eyes filled with fear as he had never seen them before.  
  
The barkeeper glanced down at them, and Jim grabbed the man's ankle and dug his nails in. With his free hand he produced several gold coins. The man flinched and nodded ever so slightly.  
  
A moment later, the counter vibrated with the thump of a large arm coming down on it hard.  
  
"'Ello" A deep, gravelly voice muttered. "Ye haven't happened to have seen a couple o little troublemakers, have ya?"  
  
Jim tensed at the sound of the voice, and Nik tried her best to look up from where her head was buried in his chest. He shook his head as a warning, and she shifted her attention the much intimidated bartender.  
  
"N-no sir, I haven't." He stumbled over his words.  
  
"Is that right?" The disembodied voice rose in pitch, and a hand shot out and grabbed the man by the collar.  
  
Jim increased the pressure.  
  
"Y-yes, s-sir." The man gasped.  
  
The grip on his throat was released, and he collapsed against the bar top.  
  
"Fine, then." The voice said slowly. "But if I find out otherwise.."  
  
The bartended nodded weakly, and heavy steps sounded just before the creak of the door.  
  
After a few moments or silence, Nik let out a sigh of relief and pushed away from Jim.  
  
"Yuck.you're all sweaty1"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Like you aren't?"  
  
She grinned. "Does it look like I am?"  
  
He frowned. "No, darn it." Jim tossed the coins to the barkeeper. "Thanks."  
  
The man nodded and thrust the coins deep into his pocket.  
  
As soon as they had left the pub through the back door, Nik grabbed Jim's shoulder and stopped.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"What was what?" He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You tensed up back there..when you heard that man's voice. You know him too?"  
  
Jim gave her an odd look, then nodded. "Remember when I told you about John Silver?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well.that sounded like him. That's all."  
  
It was Nik's turn to tense. "Old guy.not human, cyborg?"  
  
Jim started. "Yes! It was him, wasn't it!"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I guess so."  
  
"How do you know him, Nik?"  
  
She shrugged as they resumed walking. "It's nothing really - he, well, he was the one who told me about the Benbow, only I don't think he knew exactly who I was at the time, or he would've killed me on the spot."  
  
Jim's heart sank. "Killed you? Why?"  
  
Nik shot him an icy glance. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow and brushed away a stray strand of hair. "I got shot at too...bit it's none of my business?"  
  
By now they had reached the end of the ally and were back in with the normal spaceport credentia. As they headed back for the SILVER, Nik looked up at him, here eyes wide but cautious. "Maybe some day I'll be able to tell you, Jim. But for now it would just make matters worse."  
  
"I don't see how that could happen." He led her back towards the berth.  
  
"Well believe me..." She muttered. "It could."  
  
Jim was about to comment when she clasped a hand over his mouth.. "Shhhh..." She released her grip and pulled him a little off to the side. "Don't look now...but we're being followed."  
  
Jim pointed up ahead. "There's the SILVER, we'll be there soon. Maybe..maybe a little cruise might be in order.."  
  
"Or maybe a long one.." She glanced over her shoulder as they neared the ramp. "Jim!! One of them has a gun!!!"  
  
Jim snorted. "Go figure."  
  
"NO he's..GET DOWN!" Nik tried to shove Jim to the ground unsuccessfully, and a bolt of energy whizzed not six inches over their heads.  
  
The crowd around them gasped and ducked, some even dropping to the ground.  
  
"Where is a cop when you need one..." Jim muttered to himself as he grabbed her arm. "Come one."  
  
In an instant they were up the ramp.  
  
"Launch this thing, someone!" Jim yelled to the crew.  
  
"Yes sir!" A nearby man clicked his heels together and started to yell out orders.  
  
Another bolt of energy sizzled up towards the ship and blasted out a small piece of railing.  
  
"Dang it!" Jim grabbed Nik's arm and pulled her to the deck." Here we a re headed off..I don't know any of my crew and I have no first mate."  
  
Nik looked up at his sheepishly and the ship slowly began to rise.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "You better be, and once we're clear of the spaceport, I expect you to tell me what's going on."  
  
Her expression softened. "Maybe..." She sighed. "Maybe."  
  
The SILVER rose above its berth, the Montressor Spaceport, and entered free space. At Jim's command, the set off, full speed ahead.  
  
Nik picked herself up off the floor and glanced at Jim worried expression. "I - I..."  
  
Then she fled.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
MHUHAHAHA.there's chapter Seven! The next chapter will clarify a lot of things..I hope :-)  
  
Hope you like it1 And if you do, drop a comment! I don't mind!!! I like reviews :-) Thanks ever so much for reading!!!!!!!!!! And thanks all my reviewers! I'm flattered you like it, no on else seems to!  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Treasuregirl. 


	8. Stories from the Past

The Next chapter is up!! Sorry it took so long!! And here's the rest of Nik's story. And no - I repeat, this is NOT a romance story. NO ROMANCE!!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok...I'm fine now....really..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness of space blanketed Nik like a smothering cloud., closing I around her and giving the illusion that she was invisible. She rubbed her temples, desperately wishing her head would stop throbbing, and desperately wishing she was anywhere but on the SILVER.  
  
Nik knew that eventually she'd have to admit everything to Jim, but the farther away that time was, the better. With a sigh she leaned back into the coils of rope that formed her hiding place, making sure that she was out of sight.  
  
"Hello." Jim's voice came from above her, causing her to jump.  
  
"Jim! I thought....." Her voice trailed off and she gave him a sheepish grin.  
  
"That you were hiding well? Nice try, but no dice." He dropped from his perch on the railing in to her little rope hut. "So, where were we?"  
  
Nik tugged at her fingers. "I don't know."  
  
Jim arched an eyebrow. "Really? Them why won't you look me in the eye?"  
  
She flushed. "Because I can see my guilty reflection in them."  
  
"That's what I thought." He crossed his arms over his chest and chewed his lower lip, waiting for her to continue. After a moment, he sighed, "Any time now, Nik."  
  
Nik looked up into his eyes and sighed deeply. "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine then. MISTER Hawkins.......I start at the beginning. A long time ago-"  
  
"How long?"  
  
Nik elbowed him. "Do you want me to tell it or not?"  
  
"Okay, okay......"  
  
"Well......you know all about Captain Flint raids, and you've seen all the treasure he had." At Jim's nod she took a deep breath and continued. "Well, my grandfather was part of his crew."  
  
Jim's eyes widened but he kept silent.  
  
"He was very young when he got caught up with them, and after a few years of pirating he was sick of putting up with Flint's greed. They hit a pleasure ship with a double cargo one day and out of impulse my grandfather stole one of the longboats - and as much treasure as it could carry. He hid on an uncharted planet for several years before he dared show his face again, and it was only after Flint seemed to have stopped searching for him that he returned to the Etherium, married my grandmother and settled down into a more normal life. My mother wasn't born until nearly ten years after they wee married, and by then Flint had disappeared without a trace. Three months after my mother was born my grandmother took her and went to visit her parents, taking the treasure with her as a precaution. When they returned my grandfather was lying on the kitchen floor with his throat slit. It wasn't long afterwards that they moved to a different planet, and ended up playing a deadly game of hide and seek. My grandmother disappeared on her seventieth birthday, fifty-three years after the treasure was stolen. Just recently they killed my mother on her return voyage from the academy. They literally tore the ship apart looking for that treasure.........but it was nowhere near there."  
  
"The treasure you have in that chest.." Jim muttered, finally seeing what she was getting to. "That's why you wouldn't let me help you.and that's where you got the coins you gave to the boy in the market....  
  
"Right." Her eyes clouded. "I told you I'm dangerous. I was only a baby when my mother died, and my father knew nothing about it. The old housemaid kept the secret until I was old enough. Jim. It's been ninety-eight years since my grandfather stole a chest full of jewels and gold, and STILL they're after me. I don't even know who they are, but I do know what they'll do if they catch me." She stopped at the look on Jim's face. "What is it?"  
  
Jim was deadly pale. "What have I done....."  
  
Nik looked confused, and her catlike eyes widened in the darkness. "I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "You know that man in the pub, the one who was looking for you?"  
  
"Yes, I remember him, but I can't see what that has to do with you."  
  
"And you said a while back that the man who sent you to the Benbow was a cyborg, right?"  
  
She frowned. "He was."  
  
Jim rubbed his forehead. "And you remember the story I told you about Silver, right?"  
  
"Yes!" He voice was strained. "I do, but what does that have to do with me??"  
  
"Nik," Jim's face was serious, and his eyes were cold. "The cyborg, the man in the pub, and the man who sent you here were one and the same: it was John Silver."  
  
She drew back slightly. "That can't be. I would have recognized the voice, and why would Silver wait till now to attack instead of just catching me then and there?"  
  
Jim shook his head slowly. "I don't know for sure, but my guess is that he was alone, and needed others to help him pull the job off - so he sent you here where he knew you'd settle in and stay awhile. That way all he had to do was look you up at the Benbow, and the treasure would be his." Jim slammed his fist onto the wooden planks of the deck. "I am such a fool!"  
  
"Why do you say that? It's not your fault."  
  
Jim looked at her, and in his eyes she could anger, hurt and betrayal. "Yes it is, Nik. I let Silver go without a trial because I thought he was a changed man. I let him escape - and now he's trying to kill you for that treasure. That's the last of Flint's treasure, you know, and Silver wanted Flint's trove more than anything in the world. Damn it!" He pounded the deck again. "He used me! He used me to escape and then he used me to keep you here. He knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't let you leave..every bit of this is my fault, Nik, and if he harms a hair on your head....I swear I'll kill him!"  
  
Jim jumped up, pulled himself out of the coils of rope and stalked off into the night, leaving a stunned Nik in his wake. "What have You done, Jim Hawkins...no, the question is, what have I done.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There we are..sorry all Silver fans, it didn't out him in a good light, did it. Sorry the update took so long - Captain Nemo emailed me and told me to get my butt in gear, so luckily I brought my laptop out west with me. I'll try to update as soon as possible, and I hope this chapter clarified a few more of the quirks :-)  
  
And Don't worry.Silver will not be bad all the way to the end :-) 


End file.
